


La Calabaza

by MaileDC



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Jejudo, M/M, MinGyu is poor, Tangerine - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 08:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17763464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: -¿No llamas a tu mamá? -MingHao levantó un poco la cabeza para ver a WonWoo a los ojos. La sonrisa pequeña en el rostro del mayor le dejó en claro de que era un tema difícil.-Sólo somos MinGyu y yo -WonWoo soltó un suspiro que parecía tener años retenido en su pecho.-MinGyu y WonWoo -Murmuró MingHao -Me gusta.





	La Calabaza

**Author's Note:**

> Yo ya había preguntando que opinaban de mi escribiendo kpop y aunque sólo obtuve como 10 respuestas decidí igual publicar mi fanfic porque creo que va a ser bonito. 
> 
> Está inspirado en La Calabaza de The Overwhelming Lemon Band (Mexicana 1000000%)

Sentarse bajo un porche con una coca cola en la mano y poner el sombrero a un lado es un placer que no muchos tienen la dicha de disfrutar o no saben exactamente como valorarlo.

Kim MinGyu sabía exactamente que ese era el mejor momento de su día, cuando el sol estaba a punto de desaparecer y el ruido del resto de los trabajadores se va perdiendo poco a poco hasta que solamente son él y su mejor amigo viendo otro día pasar.

El trabajo en la granja de los Boo no era el tipo de trabajo que un adolescente espera a sus 17 años, pero es todo lo que MinGyu conoce desde que su mamá lo dejó sentado en los escalones de la entrada de una casa que no conocía bajo la promesa de que podía trabajar a cambio de un techo porque ella, en su nuevo hogar, no tenía espacio para él.

 Le tomó un par de años darse cuenta de que su mamá quería empezar su nuevo matrimonio desde cero, sin nada que le recordara a su antiguo esposo y eso significaba sacrificar a MinGyu como si fuera el mueble viejo que nadie quiere tras la mudanza. Fue entonces cuando conoció a SeungKwan, tenía las mejillas más redondas que había visto y su playera rosa le hacía juego con los parches de su overol de mezclilla.

-Boo SeungKwan -Dijo de la manera más amigable que podía -Seremos los mejores amigos para siempre.

-¿No es mucho tiempo?

-Vas a estar conmigo -SeungKwan le entregó una mandarina -El tiempo va a pasar rápido.

Y no le creyó en ese momento, ni tampoco cuando cumplió 15 y se dio cuenta de que a lo único que podía aspirar era a un trabajo de medio tiempo escogiendo la cosecha de mandarinas o cuidando de los caballos luego de salir de la escuela. Le creyó cuando Jeon WonWoo se sentó en la mesa con ellos y supo que quería quedarse siempre con él.

Las uñas recién pintadas de transparente y el cabello recién retocado fue lo primero que notó MinGyu en su mejor amigo cuando llegó al porche de la casa Boo el jueves a las 6 de la tarde listo para su rutina diaria de ver el sol esconderse y platicar de todo lo que sucede en sus vidas. 

\- Llegas tarde - SeungKwan le ofreció su coca cola - Estaba comenzando a creer que no ibas a llegar 

\- ¿Porque no llegaría? - MinGyu se quitó el sombrero de paja y luego se sentó junto a su mejor amigo. 

\- Tal vez te estás casando con WonWoo Hyung - SeungKwan arrugó la nariz - Cuando te quieras casar con él tienes que avisarme con tiempo para poder comprar un traje bonito. 

MinGyu no sabía si hacerle caso o simplemente asentir con la cabeza y pretender que tenía razón. Que por un momento Jeon WonWoo se iba a fijar en él. En la única camisa decente que tiene y que solamente usa para ocasiones especiales, en su piel ligeramente quemada por el sol o sus manos callosas por el trabajo diario.

\- Cuando yo me case con Vernon - SeungKwan le dio un trago a su coca cola - Tú vas a ser mi padrino y cuando tú te cases con WonWoo yo voy a ser el tuyo y vas a nombrar a tu primer hijo como yo. 

\- No quiero ponerle tu nombre a mi hijo - MinGyu también bebió coca cola - ¿Kim SeungKwan? 

\- Jeon SeungKwan - El rubio sonrió tan amplio que sus ojos se hicieron pequeños - Tienes que llorar en tu boda o te pateare hasta que lo hagas. 

\- Sí me caso algún día - MinGyu dejó caer la cabeza en el respaldo. Frente a ellos el sol estaba casi completamente oculto. 

\- Eres trabajador, guapo, relativamente inteligente, alto - SeungKwan se encogió de hombros - Sí no estuviera enamorado de Vernon me fijaría en ti. 

Los dos hicieron una mueca. 

\- En realidad no. Pero eres todo un partido - SeungKwan cerró los ojos - WonWoo diría que sí, sólo tienes que preguntarle si quiere salir contigo. 

 

Y ese era el problema. Jeon WonWoo era todo eso que MinGyu quería para él, no solamente por su cara bonita o su altura perfecta para besarle la frente sin tener que agacharse. WonWoo era inteligente, con planes a futuro, con una sonrisa que esconde demasiados secretos y la promesa de un futuro que MinGyu había perdido el día en que su padre salió de su marco familiar y su madre decidió que hacerse cargo de él era demasiado para ella y su nueva familia. MinGyu vivía en un pequeño departamento diseñado para los trabajadores foráneos que llegaban cada cosecha a la granja de los Boo, con su pequeña cama que un día fue de alguien más y una estufa que ha sido reparada más veces de las que ha servido para cocinar. 

Pero no se queja, porque todo lo que tiene; lo poco que tiene es de él, por él y para él. Las únicas personas a las que le puede agradecer es a los padres SeungKwan quienes se aseguran de que siga vivo, de que cada invierno tenga una chamarra nueva y no abandone la escuela. 

MinGyu es todo eso que casi nadie quiere. 

\- ¿Lo crees? - MinGyu dejó su coca cola a un lado. 

\- Lo sé - SeungKwan sonrió - ¿Cómo quedaron mis uñas?

\- Bonitas. 

\- Las hice yo - SeungKwan estiró sus dedos - Pase toda una hora con mis manos en agua con azúcar, luego las hidraté con aceite de coco y me hice las uñas. - MinGyu arqueo una ceja - Mañana viene Vernon. 

Eso explicaba muchas cosas. SeungKwan y Vernon se conocieron a los 15 años, cuando los padres del segundo decidieron usar la época de cosecha para retratar la belleza de Jeju en una pintura que más tarde iban a poner en su galería. Ese día los planetas se alinearon y todas las piezas de su rompecabezas encajaron. O eso fue lo que ellos sintieron porque esa semana fue suficiente para que cada cierto tiempo se visitaran mutuamente e hicieran planes para cuando tuvieran treinta y su única preocupación fuera de qué color serían las paredes de su recámara. 

\- Vernon te quiere mucho. 

\- Vernon me ama - La sonrisa del rubio se extendió por toda su cara - Aplicaremos en la misma Universidad y viviremos juntos. 

\- Y yo seré su padrino cuando se casen. 

\- Aprendes rápido. 

En realidad, no lo hacía. A sus 17 años aún no sabía exactamente qué cantidad de dinero guardar para poder salir el mes sin preocupaciones, tampoco sabía la forma exacta de hacer el nudo de su corbata y menos si su inteligencia era suficiente para intentar aplicar en alguna Universidad. 

Era más fácil considerar que trabajaría toda su vida con los Boo, que tal vez le ascenderían de puesto algún día y podría hacer su propia casita. Sueños pequeños, no tan difíciles de alcanzar. 

Sin embargo, esa noche cuando regresó a casa se sentó sobre su ventana a pensar un poco si valía le pena arriesgarse a ser rechazado solamente para probar un poco de suerte en otros ámbitos de su vida. Se fue a dormir pensando que tal vez valía la pena e incluso ideó un plan para que funcionara. 

El día siguiente llegó casi en un suspiro. Sin preparación alguna se dio un baño rápido y bajó directamente al auto que esperaba por él para llevarlo a la escuela. SeungKwan ya estaba arriba tecleando rápidamente en su teléfono, le entregó un termo con café recién hecho y esperaron un poco más por los otros estudiantes. Un día normal de escuela se iba tan rápido como llegaba, hacia tareas entre horas y declinaba de la mejor manera las ofertas para salir el fin de semana porque estaba intentando guardar dinero para una nueva estufa.

Lo único que lograba sacarlo de su zona de confort era Jeon WonWoo.

Jeon WonWoo con sus lentes redondos, su chaqueta de mezclilla varias tallas más grandes y sus bonitos dedos acariciando la correa de su propia mochila en un intento de permanecer tranquilo.

-Hola -WonWoo pasó un poco de saliva y MinGyu se distrajo mirando el movimiento de su nuez.

-Hola -Todo el plan de la noche anterior quedó olvidado cuando el mayor dio un pasito casi imperceptible hacia él.

-Yo -WonWoo bajó la mirada -¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de WooYoung?

MinGyu realmente no conocía demasiado a WooYoung, era un poco más joven que él, popular y hacia fiestas por cualquier razón, pero no había asistido a demasiadas.

-¿Tú vas a ir? -La pregunta real era ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? Pero no tuvo el valor de decirlo.

-Sí -WonWoo asintió un par de veces.

-Creo que iré un rato -MinGyu sintió que se le secaba la garganta. No sabía si eso era lo que sentía SeungKwan cada vez que hablaba con Vernon, pero estaba seguro de que su gusto por WonWoo había subido de nivel.

-Te veré ahí.

-Claro.

MinGyu subió a la camioneta intentando no encontrar los ojos de su mejor amigo porque sabía exactamente que es lo que iba a pasar y estaba demasiado feliz como para compartirlo con SeungKwan y el chofer.

Mas tarde, cuando el sol se estaba ocultando MinGyu le contó a modo de secreto que a veces se imaginaba tomando la mano de WonWoo y pidiéndole que fuera su novio.

-Te va a decir que sí -SeungKwan puso las manos sobre su regazo -Y van a ser muy felices juntos.

MinGyu no estaba muy seguro de lo segundo, pero no perdía nada con intentar. Así que en la fiesta del cumpleaños de WooYoung se plantó usando su camisa de ocasiones especiales, SeungKwan le había prometido que llegaría más tarde con Vernon solamente para saludar y que ellos lo llevarían de regreso a su departamento.

La fiesta era al aire libre. Una fogata adornando el centro y muchas extensiones de luces dando el aspecto de un lugar encantado. No le costó mucho encontrar a WonWoo, el mayor estaba sentado sobre un tronco viejo con algunos de sus compañeros de clase, por un momento contempló la idea de no acercarse a saludar, pero entonces sus ojos se encontraron y los planetas realmente se alinearon, porque nunca se había sentido tan tranquilo. Como si todo tuviera sentido, como si cada paso que había dado a lo largo de su vida hubiera sido dado con la intención de llevarlo hasta ese momento.

-Hola -WonWoo se detuvo unos centímetros alejado de él.

-Hola -MinGyu sintió que las mejillas se le enrojecían un poco. WonWoo presionó su índice sobre uno de los botones de la camisa de MinGyu poniendo toda su atención en el pequeño pedazo de plástico, pero el moreno tenía la atención puesta en él, en la forma de su nariz, en la sonrisa diminuta en sus labios, en la separación de sus ojos, el tamaño de su frente.

SeungKwan tenía razón, WonWoo le iba a decir que sí.

-Hyung -WonWoo levantó un poco la mirada y ahí, en medio de la nada, con la música a todo volumen y un foquito parpadeando Kim MinGyu tuvo su primer beso con Jeon WonWoo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

∞

 

WonWoo, contrario a lo que él creía, también tenía sueños pequeños. Sus metas eran cosas diminutas como lograr que la camada de gatitos que encontró en una caja sobreviviera o enseñarle a jugar videojuegos. 

\- Quiero ser veterinario - Dijo una noche mientras veían el cielo desde la cama de MinGyu. - Estoy ahorrando dinero para matricularme en la escuela de veterinaria. 

\- Vas a ser el mejor. 

Luego pasó una hora entera contando sobre todas las mascotas que había tenido y como cada una fue especial. MinGyu a veces se sentía como una de ellas, como si al graduarse WonWoo fuera a olvidarse de él y tomar a alguien nuevo cuando estuviera en la Universidad. 

Nunca había sido más tonto. 

\- No lo puedo creer - SeungKwan estaba sosteniendo una canasta de mandarinas mientras MinGyu le lanzaba algunas desde lo alto del árbol - ¿Cómo gastas el dinero de las flores en qué? 

\- En pagar el recibo de agua - MinGyu lanzó una directamente al suelo - No recordaba que llegaba esta semana y pagué el depósito de la renta del traje. Así que ahora no tengo dinero para las flores porque si las compro no voy a tener con que comprar lo necesario para la cena y WonWoo merece una cena. 

\- Y flores - SeungKwan tomó una mandarina de la canasta y comenzó a pelarla. Sus mejillas rápidamente se llenaron con la fruta.

\- No sé qué voy a hacer. 

\- Puedo... - MinGyu ni siquiera dejó que terminara. 

\- No puedes darme dinero cada vez que tengo problemas - MinGyu brincó del árbol - Gracias por la estufa, por cierto. 

\- De nada - SeungKwan le dio una mandarina. - Puedes hacerlas de papel. 

\- ¿Papel? 

\- Sígueme en Pinterest - SeungKwan mostró sus manos - De ahí saco mis diseños. Vernon dice que son bonitos. 

\- Vernon es tu novio - MinGyu no vio venir el golpe en su hombro. 

La siguiente mañana MinGyu compró hojas de colores y buscó el tutorial para hacer rosas de papel. Si hubiera sido otra persona MinGyu lo habría considerado una pérdida de tiempo. Pero era WonWoo.

WonWoo al que no le importaba la ropa que se ponía porque su única preocupación meter las manos bajo su playera para poder calentarse. WonWoo que se sentaba en la mesa con una taza de té para platicarle sobre como estuvo su día mientras preparaba la cena. WonWoo que conseguía cupones dos por uno para ir al cine o que disfrutaba de simplemente sentarse en una barda a comer fruta y reírse de cualquier cosa. 

Es WonWoo y a MinGyu le da miedo que va a hacer si a la vuelta de un año no lo tiene a su lado. Pero en ese momento lo único que le importa es que están juntos, que WonWoo finalmente se va a graduar y que va a trabajar un año antes de matricularse a la universidad y MinGyu va a estar todo el tiempo que le sea posible.

Eran casi las diez de la noche un día antes de la graduación cuando terminó la última rosa de papel. SeungKwan estaba a su lado jugando con el listón que sostendría el ramo y bebiendo leche de plátano.

-Le va a encantar -El rubio miró hacia el cielo -Si Vernon me hiciera rosas de papel me encantarían.

-Vernon te compra rosas -MinGyu colocó un poco de pegamento al borde y sonrió por su trabajo.

-No es lo mismo -SeungKwan se abrazó las rodillas -Me encantan las rosas de Vernon y todos los gestos que tiene hacia a mí y sé que me ama, pero nadie dedica tanto tiempo -MinGyu lo miró con las cejas arqueadas -Si WonWoo Hyung no estaba ya enamorado de ti, con esto lo va a estar.

-No lo sé -MinGyu tomó el papel para envolver su ramo -Pero un día voy a tener mucho dinero y le voy a comprar 1000 rosas de colores -El moreno sonrió para si mismo.

-Oh, MinGyu -SeungKwan le entregó el listón -No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que vales.

MinGyu respondió chasqueando la lengua.

El día siguiente MinGyu se presentó a las afueras de la escuela usando solamente el pantalón de vestir, la camisa blanca y la corbata porque hacia demasiado calor para ponerse el saco. SeungKwan le había peinado el cabello e incluso habían robado un poco de colonia del papá de su mejor amigo.

-Ve y siéntete orgulloso -SeungKwan incluso le prestó su auto para que llevara a WonWoo a su pequeño departamento para la cena que iban a tener como festejo.

MinGyu respiró profundo antes de tomar asiento justo a la mitad.

-Hola -El hermanito de WonWoo se sentó junto a él.

-Hola, JungKook -MinGyu le regaló una sonrisa.

-Hyung sabía que ibas a venir -El Jeon más joven se alisó un poco el pantalón -Les voy a tomar una foto muy bonita para que la pongas en tu refrigerador.

-Compraré un marco -Prometió MinGyu. No sería la primera fotografía que tenía con WonWoo, pero en cierta forma era especial porque esperaba que a la vuelta de un año fuera él quien estuviera sosteniendo su certificado y a su lado Jeon WonWoo orgulloso de que hubiera terminado la escuela elemental.

Cuando el nombre de su novio se escuchó no pudo controlar la sonrisa de felicidad, su pecho se hincho e incluso aplaudió más fuerte que todos.

-WonWoo Hyung te quiere mucho -JungKook de nuevo se acomodó en su asiento -Pero papá no puede enterarse.

-¿Qué? -MinGyu clavó sus ojos en su cuñado.

-Si papá se entera lo matará y a ti con él -El mejor soltó un suspiro -Pero no lo dejes, su sonrisa es mucho más bonita ahora que está contigo.

MinGyu no supo como responder, ni tampoco que pensar.

Los siguientes minutos estuvo completamente enfocado en no pensar en nada además de su novio. Ningún sentimiento se comparaba con verlo caminar directamente hacia él, el diploma en sus manos y la sonrisa más grande de ese día.

-MinGyu -WonWoo ni siquiera le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando estuvo pegado completamente a su pecho. Su cabello olía a miel y un poco a pasto.

-Felicidades -MinGyu puso todo su esfuerzo en besarle la frente cuando su madre estaba a unos metros -Estoy muy feliz por ti -El menor se separó un poco para darle las flores.

Eran de diversos tonos de morado, con un listó blanco sosteniéndolas en su lugar.

-¿Para mí? -WonWoo tomó el ramo despacio -Oh… ¿Es papel? -El recién graduado abrió los ojos con sorpresa - ¿Tú las hiciste? -Sus dedos se detuvieron a milímetros del papel antes de mirarlo a los ojos -MinGyu -El siguiente abrazo fue tan espontaneo que por unos segundos perdieron el equilibrio -Son hermosas -WonWoo presionó su frente contra su hombro -No quiero ni pensar cuanto tiempo te llevó hacerlas. Gracias.

-¿De verdad te gustaron? -MinGyu tenía su mano presionada contra su espalda.

-No creo que pueda decirte cuánto.

MinGyu se vio tentado a besarlo ahí en frente de todos, con sus dos manos acariciando su espalda. Sería tan fácil mover un poco sus labios, que sus narices se tocaran durante unos segundos y que el mundo desapareciera para ellos.

-WonWoo hay que ir a casa ahora -JungKook estaba sosteniendo su cámara con todo el orgullo del mundo en sus pequeños hombros.

-Los amigos de tu hermano lo están esperando para festejar su graduación -Mintió MinGyu -¿Te parece si lo regreso mañana temprano?

-¿Y puedo tener tu cama? -JungKook arqueó su ceja izquierda.

-Pero te bañas -Riñó WonWoo.

-Claro, Hyung -El más joven se acercó a darle un abrazo rápido antes de desaparecer entre la gente.

-Dime que mis amigos son tu cama y tu cocina -WonWoo le acarició la mano con la punta de sus dedos.

-Mejor -MinGyu sacó las llaves del auto de su bolsillo -Yo mismo voy a cocinar.

-Joven Kim -WonWoo comenzó a caminar junto a él -Creo que tendrá que desposarme luego de esta noche.

-Si crees que es un castigo, te equivocas -MinGyu esperó a estar en el estacionamiento, lejos de los mirones para darle el primer beso de la noche.

El recorrido de regreso al complejo en el que vivía MinGyu fue del todo placentero con los vidrios abajo, el aire despeinándoles el cabello y el sonido de sus canciones favoritas saliendo del estéreo.

-Cuando tengamos nuestra propia casa -WonWoo se estaba paseando por la pequeña salita descalzo, con nada más que su boxer azul y la camisa del uniforme para cubrirlo -Voy a comprar una cajita de vidrio y voy a poner ahí las flores que me hiciste -MinGyu sintió algo revolverse en su estómago, algo que le hizo sonreír. - ¿Me vas a dejar poner cuadros en nuestra casa?

WonWoo caminó desde la salita hasta la cocina, sus brazos rodearon el torso de MinGyu y su mejilla se pegó contra su espalda.

-¿Quieres vivir conmigo? -MinGyu abandonó sus verduras para girarse y abrazarlo completamente. WonWoo era ligeramente más bajo que él y cuando lo abrazaba era fácil que recargara su cabeza en el hombro de MinGyu, era fácil para sus brazos delgados sostenerse del cuerpo del más joven y también el cerrar los ojos para disfrutar de esos pequeños momentos juntos.

-Sí -Ni siquiera dudó en decirlo -Podemos trabajar los dos e ir haciendo algo despacio. La mayoría de las familias inician con nada -WonWoo levantó la cabeza para verlo.

-Podemos conseguir un patio extenso para todos tus animales.

WonWoo le respondió dándole un golpe en el hombro y a cambio MinGyu le tomó de la barbilla para besarlo. Sus brazos rodearon completamente la cintura del más bajo y sus labios se amoldaron con pequeños roces. MinGyu no lo sabía, pero el recién graduado estaba compartiendo la misma felicidad, el estar juntos haciendo algo tan mundano como preparar la cena para luego sentarse a ver películas bajo la misma manta de siempre y dormir tranquilos en una cama que fue diseñada para una sola persona luego de pasar horas perdiéndose entre ellos le proporcionaba la misma cantidad de felicidad.

-Tu arroz se va a quemar -Murmuró WonWoo todavía presionando sus labios contra la barbilla del más joven.

-Sino fuera el último que queda… -MinGyu puso toda su fuerza de voluntad para separar a su novio de él y revisar el arroz.

Cuando se fueran a vivir juntos seguramente eso iba a pasar muy seguido, pero en realidad a ninguno le molestaba pensar que se las verían apretadas solamente para poder hacer una comida. A ninguno le importaba.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Algo que decir?


End file.
